User blog:Niyanrudan/Xeldarith Colthearts, the Sword Saint
|date = Unreleased |health = 60 |attack = 80 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 432 (+63) |mana = 205 (+55) |damage = 52 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.602 (+2.6%) |range = 125 |armor = 21 (+2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+2) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.675) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.65) |speed = 315 |IP = ? |RP = ? }}Xeldarith, the Sword Saint is a custom champion in League of Legends. Champion Background Xeldarith is a elite swordsman among Demacia's ranks. He was then faced with a task befitting his caliber, somehow succeeding, but had to sustain heavy wounds and leaving him with only a handful of his men. Returning to Demacia with his spirits downed, he then sought ways to further improve his skills, so that no one will die anymore because of his weakness. On one occasion, he was able to meet and ask Lux so that she could teach him her craft, light magic and the likes. Lux agreed, and thus in a span of a week or so, Xeldarith mastered to form swords of light at his disposal. He could have studied for more, but he did not want to bother the lady any longer. After a long while, he went back to the fields of battle, leading Demacian troops to victory. He gained the reputation of a 'Sword Saint', due to his ability to form swords of light and bring up unexpected assaults with it. He also used it to instill fear in his foes; wielding a sword of light in hand, dashing through the battlefield with speed and grace, and making the sky rain with blades on rare occasions. Xeldarith then knew that there was only one place left where he could truly gauge his skill, and that is in the League of Legends. Abilities Armor Reduction per stack that lasts for 3.5 seconds. Timer resets every autoattack. Does not count if attacking turrets and structures. |firstname = Lightsaber Strike |firstpic = Niyanrudan_Lightsaber_Strike.jpg |firstinfo = (Active): Xeldarith calls a sword of light from the heavens to strike and explode in a target area, dealing magic damage and blinding the units caught in the blast radius for 1.5 seconds. *'Cast Range:' 600 (estimate) *'Blast Radius:' 250 (estimate) *'Delay before impact to ground:' 0.5 seconds (estimate) |firstlevel = |secondname = Precision Cutting |secondpic = Niyanrudan_Precision_Cutting.jpg |secondinfo = (Passive): Grants critical strike chance. (Active): Xeldarith charges toward a line, dealing physical damage to all units passed through and reducing healing effects to half for 3.5 seconds. The passive critical bonus is not in effect while this skill is on cooldown. *'Cost:' 80 Mana *'Cast Range:' 325 (estimate) |secondlevel= |thirdname = Zeal |thirdpic = Niyanrudan_Zeal.jpg |thirdinfo = (Active) Xeldarith's autoattacks will grant a stack that gives armor and attack speed per stack. Caps at 5 stacks. Lasts for 4.5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Lightsaber Execution |ultipic = Niyanrudan_Lightsaber_Execution.jpg |ultiinfo = (Active): Xeldarith forms a lightsaber attached to his foot then jumps, slashing an enemy champion with a circular kick in attempt of decapitation, dealing magic damage. If the target's health is below a certain amount, he instantly kills the target. If he kills the target, he lets out a triumphant warcry that heals, gives bonus attack damage, and additional movement speed to himself and nearby allies for 3.5 seconds. *'Cast Range:' 250 (estimate) *'Buff AoE:' 300 (estimate) *'Mana Cost:' 250 |ultilevel = }} Notes *Popular or not, I still update him from time to time, trying to balance him or giving detailed info on how he can be played. *My photoshop skill isn't that much, so please bear with me. Reworked Abilities and Changed Stats *Base HP reduced from 532 to 432. Also reduced HP per level increment from 81 to 63. *Base Mana reduced from 220 to 205. *Base AD reduced from 57 to 52. AD per level also reduced from +4 to +3 *Base attack speed reduced from 0.637 to 0.602. *Matched health regen with mana regen of 5.5. Before it was 5.75. *Base movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. *Lightsaber Execution: Before it only heals when a champion is successfully killed with this skill. Now, if he kills an enemy champion, he heals an area around him, also giving bonus AD and movement speed. Instantly kills below a certain amount, depending on skill level. *Lightsaber Strike: No longer stuns but instead blinds. *Precision Cutting: No longer has cast delay. Damage scaling is increased. The critical will not be available while Precision Cutting is on cooldown. Item Build *His innate can stack with other armor reduction effects, such as , or give him armor penetration instead with or then upgrading it to . *He can be tanky in fights because of his third skill. Building items like can give him more survivability. One can also try giving him or for increased health. He can then benefit from high health with for increased attack damage or if you're often focus-fired or the one who's initiating. *He can be built in many ways, since he scales from AP or AD. One can also opt to make him have high attack speed with Recommended Items {| | Category:Custom champions